


Retired

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr needs some time to think, and his old friend Kup knows just where to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retired

**Author's Note:**

> Kup and Blurr drabble for MZ-15 on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Early war, when things are just starting to look really bad.

Blurr skidded to a stop, dust billowing into the air. He turned and stared out at the landscape before him. The arena. He’d spent so long there, given his best, his all. And now he was done.

He’d never hear the roar of the crowd again… Never feel the triumph of a win again.

He planted his hands on his hips and sighed. His engines idled noisily as if echoing his bittersweet state of mind.

“You know, for as impulsive as you like people to think you are, you’re scrapping predictable sometimes.”

Blurr turned his helm as a familiar voice greeted him from behind. He offered Kup a small smile.

“Ah well, you know what they say about old habits.” The speedster shrugged. His optics moved back to the arena. Kup moved silently to stand beside him and Blurr quieted his engines.

“If that’s the case, then why am I hearing that you’ve given it up?”

“It’s time to move on. I’m older now, I’ve got bigger things to do… I can be useful now.”

“Ah you were useful before, kid. It’s nice for people to get away from it all sometimes. They loved you for being able to distract them just long enough to feel alive again.”

Blurr chuckled softly.

“I think you missed your calling as a public speaker.”

The old mech snorted. He put a hand on Blurr’s upper arm.

“I won’t deny it’ll be nice to see more of you. Rest of these recruits are just children. Plus, who’s to say you can’t go back to racing once the war’s over?”

Blurr flashed another small smile as Kup patted his arm. He turned his head to watch the green mech walk away. He put a hand over his chest as his engine sputtered and died.

“Nah, no more racing… Not even if I wanted to.”


End file.
